


Tumblr Prompts

by Bennie133



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Just going to post all of the tumblr prompts I have received on here. I'm going to try to start taking prompts once a month for few days, so if you'd like to request any, follow me on tumblr for when I make posts about taking prompts and requests! :)





	1. Madara/Tobirama

Walking into his boyfriend’s home, Madara toed off his shoes, leaving them at the entrance. He had been looking forward to this all day. Tobirama had actually taken a day off for once, which was fantastic because he rarely ever did and he desperately needed a break, but that had left Madara alone at the Tower offices doing a lot of the paperwork on his own without anyone to bother him now and then, making his day horribly boring and long. Even Hashirama hadn’t been able to stop by and talk because he had been stuck in meetings with the council for almost the whole day. Not to mention he felt stiff from sitting at his desk for most of the day, and he just wanted to get his cuddles. Though he’d never say that out loud. 

The house had been empty in all the rooms he walked through, meaning Tobirama was most likely already in the bedroom, curled up with a book or a scroll he was interested in, waiting for his lover to return home. With a smile, Madara pushed open the bedroom door, “I’m home.” He murmured. He had not been expecting to see Tobirama sitting on the bed, a string toy in hand, playing with a black cat. “Uh…?”

Glancing up at the newcomer, Tobirama nodded at him, “Welcome home.” He said before his attention was stolen away, paws happily batting at the toy in his hand and almost taking it out of them. “So playful.” He commented to his little furry friend.

Staring, Madara eyed the feline, “Where did the cat come from?” He asked, setting his satchel down on their dresser, coming over to stand in front of Tobirama and the cat.

“It’s a stray I found outside the village. Normally, I’m not in the habit of taking them in, however, I couldn’t part from this one.” The sensor answered, stroking the soft fur. “I thought we could take him in. We did talk about getting a pet the other week.” He brought up, smiling when the cat tumbled into his lap, now chewing on the string.

Humming, Madara sat down beside them, “I suppose we did.” He answered, reaching his hand out to let the cat sniff him. He hadn’t counted on the cat hissing and scratching at him. “Ow.” He said dryly, though he pulled his hand away protectively. Sharp little claws.

Tilting his head to the side, Tobirama frowned, “Strange, he’s not hissed at anyone else.” He mentioned, pulling the cat close to his chest, to receive purring immediately.

Sniffing, Madara frowned, “Cats normally love me. My clan is well known for getting along with them, I’m surprised he even hissed.” He muttered, watching the little creature curled up in his boyfriends’ lap. Hiding a yawn behind his hand, he made a small grumble, “He’s not staying in here with us, is he?” He wanted his cuddles and sleep after all.

Tobirama looked at him, brows drawn down, “I was hoping he would.” He replied quietly, eyes a bit sad.

Holding back a groan, Madara nodded his relent, “Alright, no need to look so down.” He said, crossing his arms. “I’m going to get dressed for bed, it was a long day.”

Leaning over, Tobirama kissed Madara’s cheek, “We’ll be here waiting.” He answered, still petting the cat.

After he had changed, Madara had crawled into bed, their only light source a candle they had lit and placed on the nightstand next to them. Madara instinctively snuggled closer to Tobirama, only to get paws batted at his face with a low growl coming from the cat. Backing up, he glared at the little creature who immediately began purring once he distanced himself.

Amused, Tobirama chuckled, “I think he doesn’t like it that you’ve got my attention.” He bopped the cat on the nose, “No scratching.” He said, warning the cat.

Making an irritated face, Madara huffed, “You were mine first.” He uttered, crossing his arms, glaring at the cat who looked at him smugly. He could just feel the smugness radiating off of him. What a jerk.

Tobirama smirked, “Are you jealous of a cat?” He asked, setting the cat down on the other side of him, petting it as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

“No.” Madara denied, burying his face into Tobirama’s shoulder, “That would be ridiculous.” He huffed out.

Tobirama hummed, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to divide my attention fairly.” He teased. He was sure the cat would get used to Madara eventually. It was funny that he only hissed at him though.

Madara rolled his eyes, “He better, or else he’s sleeping out in the living room.” It concerned him that the cat meowed as if he was betrayed. Surely it didn’t know what he just said.

“I don’t think he likes that idea.” Tobirama pointed out, petting both the cat’s fur and Madara’s hair.

“He can’t even understand me.” Madara answered, “The furball will live.” He replied grumpily. Whatever, at least he was still getting his cuddles.


	2. Madara/Tobirama

Stepping into the kitchen, Madara stared at his target. Quietly walking up behind him, wrapping his arms around Tobirama’s waist. “Can I help?” He asked, peering over his husband’s shoulder. This was it, his mission. Get involved with the baking.

Pausing, Tobirama turned his head, kissing Madara’s forehead. “You want to help make the cake?” He inquired, looking at Madara. Usually, Madara had never been the greatest at baking, though he did try his hardest. Hashirama’s birthday was tomorrow, so the plan was to bake the cake tonight, and bring it over for the birthday party Mito was throwing at lunchtime.

“Yes,” Madara answered, moving to stand beside Tobirama. “I mean if you’re here, I can’t really mess up too much, right?” Plus, he wanted to spend the time with him. They’d both been so busy on missions lately and with the paperwork following, they’d only slept together now and then and at most shared a meal in the morning.

Pondering over it, Tobirama nodded his agreement. “Alright, as long as you follow my instructions.” He permitted, smirking at the smile Madara immediately gave in response. “Alright?” He pressed.

Madara nodded, “Alright.” He agreed, “What should I do first?” He questioned, looking at all the ingredient scattered along their counters.

Looking at the ingredients, Tobirama hummed, “Well, first we need to crack the eggs and fold them, we want the cake to have a nice moist fluffy texture.” He said, pointing to the smaller bowl he had for mixing the liquids.

“I can do that,” Madara said confidently. 

He could not. There were little bits of shell in the bowl, and he was fishing them out with his fingers, ignoring the amused smirk radiating off of his husband. “Hush it, you.” He grumbled.

Tobirama kissed his cheek, “I didn’t say anything.” He pointed out. “Once you’ve rescued the eggs, go ahead and add in the oil and the butter, I’ve already got it measured out for you.” He replied smoothly. He moved over to his workspace, mixing up the dry ingredients carefully so he didn’t spill any of it onto their floor.

When Madara got the shell out, he carefully folded the eggs as Tobirama instructed successfully, then added in the oil and butter. Proud that he had gotten it right, he beamed at his husband. “There.” He said, showing off his work.

After inspecting it, Tobirama nodded, pulling Madara in front of him and the dry ingredient bowl. “Go ahead and pour it in gently.”

Following his instructions, Madara did so. When he was done he set the bowl out of the way, and Tobirama wrapped his arms around him, placing a wooden spoon in his hands. Guiding him, Tobirama folded all the ingredients together along with Madara, humming in content.

“I already heated up the oven, all we have to do now is line the pan with some oil lightly, and cover it with flour.” Tobirama murmured into his husband’s ear, nibbling on the tip of it.

“O-okay.” Madara said, swallowing. He always felt weak in the knees whenever Tobirama did that to him. He watched as Tobirama covered the pan with oil, wiping away any of the excesses. When he was handed the pan and the flour, he sprinkled a good handful into it, before turning it around and letting the flour settle on top of the oil like he’d seen Tobirama do before. “Like this, right?”

Humming, Tobirama nodded, “Just like that.” When the pan was ready, Tobirama poured in the battered and spread it evenly, before carefully banging it on the counter to get out any air bubbles. Happy with the batter, Tobirama slid it into the oven, setting the timer. “Next is the frosti-”

Madara grinned, hand covered in flour, though most of it was now on Tobirama’s face, “Hmm?” He asked innocently. “What were you saying, Tobirama?”

Wiping the flour off of his eyes, they narrowed, and Tobirama frowned. “That’s a waste of flour.” He stated. That didn’t stop him however from grabbing a handful himself, tossing it right back at Madara who immediately began to sputter.

By the time the timer went off, the frosting was not made, and most of their kitchen was white, as well as their clothes and faces.

Madara chuckled, surrendering. “Alright, you win!” He yelled, admitting defeat, cowering under Tobirama who had the whole container of flour over his head.

Smirking, Tobirama set down the flour on the counter, before grabbing Madara, kissing him. When he pulled away, he fluffed his lover’s hair, the flour stuck to it sprinkle down like snow to the ground. “You’re cleaning it up.” He informed him, making his way over to the oven, checking the cake before pulling it out and placing it on top of the stove to cool down.

“You made the mess too!” Madara complained, arms crossed.

“You shouldn’t start what you can’t finish, koibito,” Tobirama said with a smirk.


	3. Hashirama/Izuna

Walking into the Hokage’s office, Izuna couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Hashirama sneaking cookies into his mouth, crumbs around his mouth and some had fallen down onto his robes. “Trying to get away with snacks again? You know Tobirama is going to find out.” Izuna commented, setting a stack of papers down.

Wide-eyed, Hashirama coughed a little, swallowing, “Snacks? What snacks? He asked, dramatically looking around his desk. “I don’t see anything.” He answered.

Raising a brow, Izuna leaned over, moving the robe over a bit to reveal a small pouch filled with cookies. “Uh-huh.” He said with a smirk. “Nothing at all.” He waggled a brow, “I won’t say anything if you let me have one.” He said seriously.

Reaching down quickly, Hashirama scrambled to grab a cookie, thrusting it into the awaiting hand. “Not a word.” He pressed desperately. “This paperwork is piling up and Tobirama is being a slave driver.” He whispered since his brother always seemed to pop up out of nowhere. It’s like he had a naughty radar for whenever Hashirama was doing something he was explicitly told not to do.

“Not a word,” Izuna promised, nibbling on the cookie, sitting down on top of the desk by Hashirama. “What’s it this time?” He asked, looking at all the papers strewn over the desk.

Groaning, Hashirama leaned back in his chair. “Town budgets, approvals for the new ideas the school wants to implement, same old. It’s just so much at once.” He whined, chin resting on his palm. “It feels like every paper I finish, three more appear. I need a break.”

Humming, Izuna finished off his cookie. “Then take one, or work on something else. Between your duty as Hokage and as often as you’re at the hospital teaching more medics, I’m amazed you haven’t passed out yet.” Izuna stated.

Hashirama looked at him with a soft smile, “It’s definitely worth it, there are a few promising students right now who are really getting the hang of it.” He explained. “Entertain me for a moment. Lemme see your hand.” He said, making grabby fingers at Izuna.

Chuckling, Izuna reached his hand out, letting Hashirama grab it. He watched as Hashirama interlinked their fingers together. “What’re you doing?” He asked, biting his tongue. He wasn’t about to point out to his crush that they were holding hands.

“Just checking your pulse, I need to make sure all my shinobi are healthy.” Hashirama answered easily, smiling up at Izuna, “It’s my job to take care of you.” He hummed.

Izuna felt his breath catch, and he was about to make a witty reply to distract himself, but then he felt Hashirama’s pulse. “Uhm. Your pulse is really fast. I mean, really fast.” He said, watching the older man.

“That’s definitely your pulse,” Hashirama said quickly, denying it. He gave an awkward laugh, “I mean, I’m perfectly healthy, there’s nothing wrong, so, I mean,” He said, rambling at this point. There went the smoothness he had a moment ago. He went to let go of Izuna’s hand, only to have his gripped tighter. 

“Was this an excuse to hold my hand?” Izuna asked, feeling incredulous. Watching Hashirma’s face go red, his free hand flailing about, he laughed, “It was!”

Making a weird noise in his throat, Hashirama let out a small wail, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, it was just, I really like you and I’ve been trying to let you know for like ever, but you always thought I was just being friendly, and I, I’m going to shut up now.” He said, embarrassed. 

Cocking his head to the side, Izuna grinned, “I really like you too.” He answered. The look on Hashirama’s face was absolutely great, he was somehow utterly happy while confused.

“That’s great!” Hashirama finally choked out, beaming at the younger man. “Wait, then, well, would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?”

Izuna nodded, “I’d really love to.” He murmured, smiling back.

 

The next night, Izuna and Hashirama walked out of the Hokage’s tower together, hand in hand as Hashirama swung their arms back and forth, all but skipping as they walked to one of the restaurants in Konoha. He found out along the way that flowering Izuna with compliments could make the other extremely flushed, and he had fun saying all the things he’d thought the past few months, watching as the other man would get all embarrassed and try to hide his face away. 

He made sure to be a proper gentleman, walking Izuna home afterward. Standing in the doorway, he smiled up at his new partner. “May I kiss you goodnight?” He asked quietly.

Face red, Izuna simply nodded his permission. “Yes.” He managed to get past his lips.

Gently, Hashirama cupped his face with his hands before leaning forward, pressing a soft kiss to Izuna’s lips. “Thank you for coming with me tonight, Izuna. Goodnight.”

“NIght, Hashirama.” Izuna murmured, stealing one more kiss from him before Hashirama went to leave.

Turning to face Izuna, Hashirama beamed at him, “Sleep well!” He called, before skipping off, humming.

Izuna hid his face in his hands, peeping out behind his fingers as he watched the Hokage literally skip down the street. He was too cute for this world.


	4. Tobirama/Kakashi

Being sent back in time left a lot of things to adjust to. It had also left him speechless some of the times. As Kakashi walked into his new home, he pulled down his mask, pondering over the past few days. After being interrogated by some of the first Yamanaka who had migrated to the village, the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, finally accepted his words as the truth they were about the future and all the death and destruction that was awaiting them if something didn’t change. He hadn’t been sent back enough to stop Madara’s desertion of the village, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t help track down Black Zetsu. 

The house he was currently residing in as of yesterday was a guest house meant for visiting villagers and nin requesting help, but he had been allowed graciously to stay here. The pantry was stocked full of foods that were able to be preserved more easily, everything else he’d have to buy fresh or go get himself. He didn’t exactly have much money on him, so he’d be catching fish or rabbit for now until he found out how he could make some money for his new life here, since there was no sure way that he could ever make it back to his time. Just as he started to sit down, there was a knock on his door. Pulling his mask back up, he made his way over, cracking it open and peering out. “Ah, Nidaime.” He said, opening up the door all the way. “Did you think of something else you wanted to know?” He asked. He was honestly tired and was hoping this would be quick.

Eyeing the ninja in front of him, Tobirama crossed his arms. “Not quite per se. I believe we’ve thoroughly discussed almost everything.” He answered. “Since you are a shinobi of this village, you are under our care. I thought it would be appropriate after these past few days to make sure you had what you needed for now.” He explained.

Scratching the back of his neck, Kakashi shrugged, “Maa, I’ll be alright for now, I figured I could just go catch something later.” He responded. If this wasn’t a session of questions, he wasn’t really sure how he should react around the Nidaime. “Would you like to come in?” He finally asked, stepping back a bit to grant access.

Nodding, Tobirama stepped inside, closing the door behind him. “I’m sure you’re tired and would just like to rest, however, I was wondering if you could tell me about when you’re from? I’m very curious to know what the future is like,” He admitted.

Shrugging, Kakashi hummed as he thought, “Well, we still travel by foot for the most part, but daily life itself is a bit easier when we’re not out on missions. We have better ovens, fridges,-”

Tobirama cut in, “What’s a fridge?”

“Maa, it’s called a refrigerator, but we all simply say fridge. It’s got a device in it that uses electricity, and it circulates the air while cooling it so we can store milk and fresh meats more easily.” He explained. “Mind if we move the conversation to the living room?”

“Not at all,” Tobirama said, motioning for Kakashi to lead the way.

Sticking his hands into his pockets, Kakashi lumbered over to the sofa, settling down, getting comfortable. When Tobirama sat down next to him, he cleared his throat, “We also have things called washer and dryer machines for doing laundry, so we don’t usually have to wash and hang clothes outside, though some people still do that simply because they enjoy it.” He explained.

The two sat on the sofa for the next hour or so discussing some of the inventions from the more modern times, with Kakashi describing everything in full detail and how it worked. Tobirama kept up with the questions until he understood how something worked and was delighted with the new information.

“That sounds marvelous,” Tobirama commented, sighing. “I only wish that I could use this, but I understand that these weren’t invented yet, so I shouldn’t go fiddling with them.” He wasn’t sure how, but he had to be so very careful with any of the information he learned from Kakashi, not knowing how it could affect exactly what they were trying to stop.

Kakashi hummed, “As long as we get rid of it, I don’t see why I couldn’t show you some of it.” He offered. He covered his masked face with his hand, hiding a yawn. “Sorry, maybe tomorrow? It’s getting pretty late, and I haven’t slept in about a week.” He said.

Tobirama stood up, “Yes, sorry. You could have asked me to leave, I knew you were tired.” He apologized.

Kakashi shook his head, “Maa, no troubles!” He answered with a cheery smile. “It’s not every day I get to talk to the Nidaime.” He said, standing up. 

Tobirama looked at him, “You don’t have to call me by my title, I prefer it when everyone uses my name.” He replied, before giving a slight bow. “I’ll let myself out.” He said, walking towards the door.

Kakashi followed after him, “I’m nothing but a gentleman, I’ll walk you to the door at least.” He joked, following closely behind him. Unfortunately, he didn’t notice in time that Tobirama had stopped and turned around, walking right into him, pressing their mouths together, with just the mask between them.

Eyes widening, Tobirama stepped back, clearing his throat, “Ah, erm, I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow, to talk more about…yes. Goodnight.” He bade, before simply disappearing in a cloud of smoke, using shunsin to get out.

Kakashi stared at the empty space in front of him before his fingers trailed over his mask. Damn, had he known that was going to happen, he would have left the mask down.


	5. Tobirama/Izuna

He could practically feel a headache coming on. Looking at his boyfriend in their shared house, he took a deep breath to center himself. “Izuna, there is fur… everywhere,” Tobirama stated. Looking at Izuna with his big happy smile, he almost felt bad for the fact he was about to scold him, but they had talked about this before. They agreed there would be no dogs in this house, that they weren’t ready to take care of another creature besides themselves. He lowered his gaze, staring at the big white fluffy dog in his boyfriend’s arms, happily panting away, tail waggling. 

“I know, I know,” Izuna said, smile turning into a pout. “But you didn’t see it. The poor guy was covered in mud, and if you feel his belly, he’s underfed! And it was storming outside, I couldn’t just leave him out there… And there’s no collar… He’s a cute little stray!”

Little was hardly how Tobirama would describe the dog. Raising a brow, he crossed his arms. “Izuna, we agreed on this. No dogs.” He stated calmly. Really though, the dog was a cute one… No, stop it. No dogs.

Giving his best puppy eyes, Izuna put his lower lip out, quivering. “Please, Tobi? He’s so cute and all alone. He’s so pretty, and his fur reminds me of you with your collar, and he needs a home!” Izuna argued, batting his eyelashes at his boyfriend, trying his best to persuade him.

Honestly, Tobirama’s biggest weakness was when Izuna batted his pretty little lashes at him. He’d do almost anything for him when he was given that look. “You’re impossible.” He sighed, walking over to them, letting the dog sniff him before petting his ears. “Alright, I know you. What have you named him, then?” Tobirama asked.

Izuna grinned, “I named him Souffle.” He replied eagerly. “Cause he’s so fluffy. And I already grabbed some of my old blankets and made him a little bed by ours, and used our old dishes to give him food and water until we get him his own.” He explained, knowing he’d already won. ”And I promise I’ll take him out frequently, and we can all go on walks together when we get him a leash and harness.”

Narrowing his eyes, Tobirama stared at the dog. “As long as Souffle stays off our bed, fine.” He relented. What had he gotten himself into?

“Thank you! Thank you!” Izuna cried happily, leaning forward, kissing Tobirama, “You’re the best, dear!”

Tobirama supposed a dog wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to them, with Izuna beaming like that as he put the puppy down, pulling Tobirama into a tight hug before immediately dropping to the floor to play with the dog. “You’re welcome.” He finally answered after a moment. He’d set up more rules where the dog couldn’t be later.

Looking up from the dog, Izuna smiled at him fondly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Tobirama answered.


End file.
